Water
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: The former Dark Lord knows he is to blame. For a long time he struggles to feel guilt but finds nothing. No great bitterness or sadness comes to him. Only the same words chanting in his head.


Water

She used to say she hated water.

Manaan is a water world and she detests it. "I've hated water since I was a girl," She told him discretely, "I'm been afraid to be near it or even touch it."

Those words stay with him. Though Manaan has been left far behind, and she herself has left his presence in both the physical and mental, the words swirl like a whirlpool. When he closes his eyes he sees them flash in the darkness. When he sleeps he drifts away with the words on the tip of his mind. He finds himself absentminded most days, as his mind tosses the words about. Some days he says them to himself. Others he imagines her saying them in her angelic voice, and he replies out loud as though she were truly there.

"I've hated water since I was a girl."

He abstains from water most days. By the time they land on Korriban, he refuses it completely.

When they land, it is raining. Revan throws his hood over his head and trudges off to where he can find the Sith Academy. His companions spread out to explore as they always do, but leave him be. They sense his dark aura and scatter. Revan pays the pointless fine, ignoring the questions from the Dock Master, and walks inside Dreshdae. Sith Recruits and Hopefuls alike infest the halls. Some attempt to bully him around, others are curious but most all are ignored by him. At the moment his robes are dripping with rain.

"I've hated water since I was a girl."

The words ring loudly in his ears. He hates water.

He is able to negotiate entrance into the Sith academy after a bit of persuasion. The purple Twi'lek, he believes her name is Yuthara, leads him outside. The rain has intensified and the dark clouds have doubled in blackness. Though Revan pulls his hood up, rain still strikes his cheeks and nose like lashings. He considers running to safety but knows it would seem suspicious. His eyes bore into his feet until they reach the Academy.

When they enter the main chamber he is exhausted. The Headmaster, Revan is to focused on his drenched robes and exhausted to catch his name, speaks to the other hopefuls but Revan neither listens nor feigns interest. The Headmaster asks him something but Yuthara speaks for him and he stays silent. Finally the Headmaster sends them away to their alcoves. The purple Twi'lek leads him to his small alcove where he strips away his robes disgustedly and lays down to sleep.

He awakens but the temple is gone. Revan finds himself outside, his robes gone, and rain pounding down upon his unprotected body. Rain falls deafeningly and surrounds him. He stumbles through canyons and valleys, seeking shelter but their is none. Nothing protects from the rain and he begins to drown under the sea of rain. He screams to the heavens. Through the curtain of watery threads he sees a face engraved into the clouds. Bastila's face looks down upon him. He reaches for her but the rain is to strong and he drowns beneath the waves.

When he awakens, this time into actual reality, his hand immediately goes to his chest and discovers a sticky wetness. It is blood that coats his chest and now his hand. Revan understands almost immediately he has committed a crime, most likely murder. He senses confusion and bloody excitement echoing through the Academy halls. Quickly, he grabs his discarded robes and wipes away the blood as best he can. Looking inside a dresser he finds fresh, new black robes which he puts on and stuffs the now bloody robes inside the cabinet.

He follows the trail of excitement and discovers hopefuls and Sith alike crowded around an alcove. The Headmaster quickly arrives and forces them to disperse, but Revan peeks into the scene before he leaves. It is a Sith hopeful, marred with half a dozen stab wounds oozing blood onto the sheets. The hopeful's neck is slit as well but his eyes remain open.

The former Dark Lord knows he is to blame. For a long time he struggles to feel guilt but finds nothing. No great bitterness nor sadness comes to him. Only the same words chanting in his head.

"I've always hated water since I was girl."

He eventually earns enough prestige to be considered worthy. Uthar and Yuthara bring him to the tomb and tell him the instructions but he hardly listens. Water is dripping from stalactites clinging to the ceiling. He leaves the two Sith Masters at the entrance and commences exploring. The trial is nothing short of simplicity, merely getting over an acid lake, and before he knows it the Sith lightsaber is in his hand.

When he comes back Yuthara attempts to spring her trap and Uthar requests his aid. He kills them both, for safety's sake, and dumps their bodies in the acid lake which occupies the center of the tomb.

He and his companions leave just as the rain begins again and Revan quickly falls asleep.

When they are forced down upon the Unknown Planet is when Revan sees all the water. The world glistens with blue like a majestic jewel, and seas wrap around it's entire surface.

He hates water.

It takes some time before he is permitted to enter the Temple. Juhani and Jolee's meddling fail to help matters but he ignores these distraction. Bastila waits on the Star Forge, Revan senses, and her presence brings the words to the forefront. They endlessly sing in his ears as he comes upon the roof.

Seeing Bastila waiting for him surprises him. She is different looking. Paler, darker robes, yellow eyes and a redder lightsaber for one.

Juhani cries out to Bastila in shock, but the apprentice brushes off her words. The captured Jedi confirms what Revan already suspects, that she has turned to the dark side. The sadness he's expecting never comes.

As a true Sith would, Bastila attempts to charm him to the Darkside. He agrees readily, after all why wouldn't he? Jolee and Juhani beg him to turn back but the waves crashing upon the shore drown out their words. He hears nothing save the words screaming in his head.

"I've hated water since I was a girl."

He slaughters the two Jedi remorselessly. When their corpses fall he turns and sees Bastila smiling wildly. She embraces him tightly then pulls away slightly to look him in his eyes. Their gazes connect for several moments.

She says something but he is not paying attention. Instead, he focuses on her eyes. They are different from the yellow they were before. Now they are gray, like storm clouds, with flecks of blue. He sees a storm in her eyes, swirling clouds and rain drops. Rain. Rain. Rain drops.

He hates water.

Bastila's mouth is contorted into a confused frown. He thinks she says his name but he isn't sure. All he can hear is the roar of a storm in his ears. She says something else but he cannot hear her anymore.

His lightsaber rips through her abdomen before she can react. Bastila collapses soundlessly but he winces when her head cracks against the stone. Revan kneels down and closes her eyes, destroying the storm that tormented him.

Revan stares at her body for a long time. A single tear leaks from his eye and he realizes that for once in a long time he feels remorse. For a moment, he allows the tear to fall before wiping it away.

He hates water.


End file.
